


In Her Eyes

by yellowwolf56



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowwolf56/pseuds/yellowwolf56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Osric Chau, Hannah Hindi and Hilly Hindi are living in the Supernatural universe.<br/>-</p>
<p>He walked away, every cell in his body screaming for him to go back. </p>
<p>His heart echoed his thoughts.</p>
<p>Not his to protect. Not his to save. Not his to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: When There is a Falling Out

She looked at him like he was dying.

"Osric, you're an idiot!" She cried, hands pressed over the wound in his arm.

"I'm fine, Hilly," he insisted, his voice betraying the pain he felt. The girl gave him a bitch face and reached for the bandages. 

"I'm not dying, Hilly," he hissed, allowing some of his annoyance to show on his face. Hilly looked just as annoyed.

"You could be," she snapped, pretending to be busy with his wound so she wouldn't have to look at his face. 

"Hilly, I'm fine," Osric snapped. He stood, and Hilly hastily finished bandaging his arm. She stood as well, shorter than him by a fair amount. She glared up at him.

"You're an ass, you know that?" She yelled.

Osric swallowed. She had a point, he acknowledged. However, his anger swamped him again.

"Bye, Hilliary," he snapped. He turned on his heel, wrestling with his anger. They had argued about this for weeks, each time ending with sour faces and aching hearts. However, neither had ever left.

She felt her heart screaming for her to leap up and follow him, grab him and let her feelings stream out. Maybe then they could stop arguing about something so stupid as Osric getting hurt.

-  
The next time they argued, it was about Hilly almost dying. 

"Leave, Osric," she said, her voice cold as ice. His shoulders slumped and he nodded. He left, and was debating turning around, and running back to her. Kissing her. That was what he wanted. But he was a coward.  
He walked away, every cell in his body screaming for him to go back. 

His heart echoed his thoughts.

Not his to protect. Not his to save. Not his to love.

Hilly Hindi was not his. Because he couldn't tell her how he felt.

-

Hilly watched the dust trailer left by the tires of Osric's car as he drove away. She forced back tears as she turned firmly away from the sight of her friend leaving. 

All the while, her heart was singing,

Not mine, not mine, not mine.


	2. In Which Julia And Daneel Have Good Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Osric flees home, he ends up with the Padaleki-Ackles-Green-Blake clan. 
> 
> When does Julia Green have to be so damn logical?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I made up Abby Blake and Julia Green as actresses for my OCs Sabriel and Riley Winchester respectively. They and their families are my creations. Please don't hate.

Osric opened the door of the Roadhouse, a inn and bar that was also home to the largest group of stationary hunters in the US.

The Padaleki family had founded the place generations back. After Jensen, Jared, Misha, and Abby had become friends as teenagers, they had taken over the business a little later. Julia had joined their band when she was older.

The friends were all married with children now. Osric, Hilly, and Hannah had often stopped at the Roadhouse for some time off.

Osric walked past the bar, waving to Jared, who was wiping down the bar, and Jensen and Gen, who were cleaning the tables.

Osric pushed the back door open that lead to the home part of the inn, and found Julia in the middle of a sea of children. Gen and Jared's sons, Jensen and Daneel's daughter, Justin and Abby's three children, Vicky and Misha's two kids, and Davey and Julia's own five month old triplets all were around the room.

Julia looked frazzled. She was alone with eleven children, though from the rattling, it appeared either Daneel or Misha was in the kitchen. Julia raised a hand to greet him.

Julia was actually three years younger than him at twenty-six, but she and her husband Davey had gotten married and had children earlier than most.

Thomas Padaleki walked over to Osric, West Collins and Anna Blake in tow. They all hugged him, while Shep Padaleki and George Blake watched from behind the coffe table JJ Ackles was perched atop.

Julia sighed, and quickly lifted the three-year-old off the table. "Aunt Ju-Ju!" She cried. Julia just set her down and gestures towards the couch.

"Have a seat, Osric. Where are the Hindis?" She asked. Osric grimaced.

"Hilly and I had a fight," he explained. Julia watched him settle in, and he fidgeted under her gaze. She always looked like she could see right through you, to your soul. That also was plausible, because she was a psychic. 

"Justice Jay Ackles, if you get on that table one more time," she warned, proving his point. "Anyway, fill me in."

"I don't know," he said. "It just was so stressful and it escalated, and I think I'm in love with her." It all came out in a rush. Anna, only six, went up and patted his knee.

"It's okay, Ossy," she said. "Hilly don't like stayin mad at you long."

Osric smiled, touched that the little girl would care enough to comfort him.

"If you and Hilly get husband and wife, will I have to watch you make kissy faces?" West asked, coming lately solemn in the face of the thought of watching adults kiss.

Osric laughed. 

"No worries, bud," he said. Both Osric and Julia looked up as Daneel poked her head in.

"Hey Osric," she said. She then turned to Julia. "Vicky, Mish, Davey, Abby, and Justin just left. Some kind of salt and burn in Mississippi."

Julia nodded. She looked at the old clock on the mantle before picking up Brendan, Abby's youngest son, and taking him out of the room. All the kids began to protest, knowing it was nap time. Daneel took JJ and Shep, one in each arm. Eventually all the kids were asleep, and the adults were left to talk. 

"You haven't called them since?" Daneel asked. Osric shook his head.

"It's been three days, Osric!" Julia cried. "They must think your dead in a dumpster!"

"Who's dead in a dumpster?" Jared asked, coming in from the outer rooms.

"Osric, according to Julia," Daneel said. Julia mock glared at the older woman, before standing and heading towards her room. Tossin out an excuse about being tired, the door was shut and locked in seconds.

"Call her," Daneel said gently, ushering Jared out of the room and leaving Osric alone to stare at his phone.

He hit speed dial, and heard the phone ring for a few moments before Hannah's cheerful voice rang through.

"Osric! Thank God!" She said. Osric frowned. He had hit the speed dial for Hilly's number, hadn't he.

"Where's Hilly?" He asked. A moment of silence.

"She left to find you an hour after you left and forgot her phone. She said she was headed to the Roadhouse. It's only a day's drive from here. Isn't she there with you?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head while watching the behind the scene for Supernatural Parody.


End file.
